Deliver Me From Temptation
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a young priest working at Briarcliff Asylum when he meets a less than ordinary man named Kurt in the woods that claims to be of God as well. Kurt challenges everything Blaine knows, tempting him in ways he feels he can never be forgiven. American Horror Story AU/ Mentions of violence, blood, light homophobia and heavy Religion/ Oneshot


Blaine Anderson walked out of Briarcliff, lugging two buckets of meat in his hands. Doctor Arden gave him explicit instructions to drop these buckets off at the end of the path and under no conditions was he to look back. Being a young priest volunteering at the asylum, Blaine didn't want to risk his place here by questioning his superiors.  
He felt at home at Briarcliff. At the church, the other brothers found him odd. Eventually it became too much for him so Monsignor decided to bring him to Sister Jude's care. He was already walking on thin ice. Sister Jude felt he spent too much time singing to the patients and not enough time doing chores. So his job today was to clean and help the doctor.  
He walked through the thick forest, pausing only when he heard a branch crack behind him. His heart sped up and so did his feet. Another noise to his left. He quickened his gait before a black figure appeared in his peripheral. He gasped harshly, stumbling and nearly dropping the buckets before a firm hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Need some help?" A sultry voice said.

Blaine spun around and his eyes went wide as he saw a tall young man, about his age with shining blue eyes and a mischievous smile. He was dressed like a brother, well from the waist up. Under that he wore black shorts and gray sheer thigh-highs.  
"U-Uh no. That's okay." Blaine stammered. He was under strict orders. He couldn't mess this up.

The stranger grabbed one of the buckets. "Let me help."

"Why?" Blaine asked innocently.

"You look like you need it..What's your name?"

"Blaine.."

They began to walk and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of the taller. "Blaine..So..Do I have to call you Brother? Or will just Blaine suffice?.."

"Most call me Brother. But I-I guess you don't have to." Blaine said nervously. "What's your name?"

"Kurt." He smiled, looking him up and down. "So..What is a cute thing like you doing out in the middle of the woods carrying buckets of..organs?"

"I was told to dump them at the end of the path." Blaine said simply.

Kurt nodded. "Do you work in the church kitchen?.."

"Once in a while. Not really."

Kurt nodded as they reached the end of the path. "You seem pretty jumpy, sweetie.."

"I don't like it out here." He said as he started to dump the buckets out. "I have to go back. Now."

Kurt followed Blaine as he jogged away. "Why? Is something gonna get you?" He chuckled, stepping in front of him.

"W-What?" Blaine stuttered. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm kidding." Kurt giggled, nudging him. "Where are you headed? The church is the other way..Ohhh..You must work at the loony bin.."

"It's called Briarcliff." Blaine defended. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm a brother. Just like you." He grinned, fingering Blaine's collar.

Blaine backed away. "Brothers doing wear that.."

Kurt sighed. "Just because I'm pious doesn't mean I can't be fashionable." He smiled. "Listen..I need a favor."

"W-What is it?"

"Can you get me a job at the loo-..Briarcliff?"

"Doing what?" Blaine asked.

"Anything. Helping the nuns, cooking..Electroshock therapy..Wherever I'm needed."

"Sister Jude won't like your outfit."

"We'll see." Kurt smiled.

"I-I can try. But she already doesn't like me."

"Why not?.." You're adorable.." Kurt said softly as they walked.

Blaine blushed deeply. Why would another man say that? "I like to sing. She doesn't like it."

"Why not? Singing always makes me happier." Kurt grinned, kicking at a rock.

"Me too.."

Kurt gave a genuine smile. "Can I hear you?"

"Oh.. I-I don't know what to sing.." Blaine said quickly.

"I'm sure I'll hear it eventually." Kurt said as they approached the back door.

"Why do you want to work here?"

"I don't have anywhere to go..The other brothers at the church don't like me too much.."

"Why not?"

"No clue." Kurt chuckled, opening the door for Blaine.

"Thanks.." Blaine said as they walked in.

Blaine dropped the buckets off in Dr. Arden's office before going to find Sister Jude. When he found her, his heart started to pound in his chest. "S-Sister Jude..?"

Kurt rocked on the balls of his feet as the woman looked over her shoulder. "Ah, Brother Blaine..What do you want? Make it quick, I am very busy.."

"Let me start by saying, no this is not a joke." Blaine said. "But tonight, I met a man. He asked if we needed any more help here. He's in need of a job."

"We have all the nurses we need." She said seriously, continuing to walk.

Kurt pulled a cigarette out of a passing nurse's mouth and took a drag, following them.

"He said he'll do anything."

Sister Jude stopped and turned around, looking at Kurt. He smiled, giving a little wave.

"Him?" Sister Jude asked.

Blaine swallowed roughly as he nodded. "Yes sister.."

"I'm good at cooking, cleaning and I'm great with people." He winked.

"What the hell is that on your legs? Where are your pants?" Sister Jude asked.

"These are my trousers, Sister.." Kurt said innocently.

"You won't be wearing that and working here. You'll disturb the patients."

"As if they aren't already disturbed?"

"I will not allow them to see this.. What you are.." Sister Jude said sternly.

"A Brother of the Catholic church? Sister, I don't see enough clergy roaming these halls. The lord knows we need more messengers of the lord to help these patients and their families in these trying times.."

Sister Jude narrowed her eyes at him. "IF you put on a pair of pants, I will give you three days to prove yourself."

Kurt smiled, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Thank you, Sister.."

"Now get out of my sight. Both of you."

"Yes, sister."

"So..Where do you sleep?" Kurt asked.

"There are rooms upstairs. We each have one."

"Awww..No sharing?" Kurt giggled.

"No. That's not allowed." Blaine said.

"Why not?"

"Why would it?"

"I'd like to get to know you better..What better way than sharing a room? Or a bed.."

"There is a top bunk. But we do not share beds here. Especially not two of the same sex." Blaine said seriously. "That's the kind of stuff Sister Jude will punish you for."

"Punish? Like how? Five minutes in time out?"

"No! She has canes of different sizes."

"Caning, huh?.." Kurt smiled as they walked into the room. "And how many times have you been punished Blaine?..What does she do?.." he asked, his voice low.

"I've never been punished." Blaine said.

Kurt frowned. "Oh..Well..Just so you know.." He said walking over to the bunk beds. "I like to be on top.."

Blaine swallowed dryly. "O-Okay."

Kurt giggled, climbing up onto the bed and showing off his long, stocking-clad legs. Blaine couldn't help but look. What was this? Why was he feeling this? He quickly kneeled by his bed and started to pray quietly to himself. Blaine prayed for the strength to fight these thoughts of Kurt.

"Whatcha praying about?" Kurt smiled, kicking his feet.

"That's personal." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt sighed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"What're you doing?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Getting ready for bed." Kurt said, pulling it off.

Blaine looked down. This was wrong.

"Oh wait. Forgot my prayers." Kurt sighed, climbing down and kneeling next to Blaine. "Say, where do I get one of those necklaces?" He asked, pointing to the rosary in Blaine's hands.

"Sister Jude gave this to me." Blaine said, looking away from Kurt.

Kurt nodded before clamping his hands together. "Wait..Blaine?"

"What?.."

"Will you.." Kurt bit his lip. "Pray for me? To fit in here.."

Blaine gave a soft smile. "I can do that."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Well." He sighed, shifting a bit. "Dear lord..Um..Thank you for Briarcliff..And Sister Jude..And Blaine..He's the only person that has shown me any kindness in a long time..So..Bless him..Yeah..Amen." Kurt sighed before standing and climbing back up.

"Are you new to this?" Blaine asked as he sat down. He was nervous to undress with company.

Kurt pulled the covers over himself. "Um..Yeah..I just committed a week ago.."

"Wow. Well.. Welcome.."

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly before turning over and facing the wall. "Goodnight, Blaine.."

"Night.." Blaine said. He climbed under the blankets and took his uniform off, leaving only an undershirt and boxers.

The next morning Blaine awoke to Sister Mary Eunice's gentle voice. "Brother Blaine. You've nearly slept in again.." She said, tapping his shoulder.

Blaine jumped up. "Oh no! I-I'm so sorry."

She looked away upon seeing his undershirt. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to see you while you weren't decent, but I didn't want Sister Jude to yell at you again."

"Thank you, Sister. I'll be right out." Blaine said softly. Sister Mary Eunice nodded, hurrying out of the room. Blaine quickly got up and started to change. Kurt mumbled to himself, pulling the blankets over his head. Blaine gasped. He changed quickly before Kurt could see.

"Why are you up?" Kurt groaned.

"We have to work! Now get up before Sister Jude finds you." Blaine said before hurrying out of the room. Blaine ran to the kitchen to help the nuns prepare breakfast for the patients. According to the chalk board, Kurt was already supposed to be handing out medication, but he still wasn't downstairs. Blaine worried that this would reflect on his work.

After ten minutes Blaine heard the cracking of heels and gasped. Sister Jude was coming. He quickly tried to think of excuse for Kurt when he saw the clacking was him. Still in his heeled boots, shorts and black stockings.

"Oh no.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled at him. "Good morning Blaine, sisters. Grace be to god! Or whatever. Okay, Blaine. What are my godly duties today?"

"G-Giving the patients their medicines.. You said you'd put pants on."

"They didn't fit right. And my legs felt so confined.." Kurt said, his hands on his hips. "I don't feel I could do my best work in them.." He said, grabbing the medicine cart.

Blaine just sighed. "Tell that to Sister Jude."

Kurt just giggled, following Blaine to the day room to meet the patients.

"They all line up here and you give them each a little Dixie cup with their meds." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded, smiling at Blaine as the patients instinctively herded into a line in front of the cart. Kurt handed each patient a cup and introduced himself, even if he got no response from some patients and odd looks from the rest as they told him their names. He seemed pleasant enough. Better than the sister that usually did this.

"I have to get back to the kitchen. I'll check on you after." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and Blaine began to walk away before he heard Sister Jude's familiar footsteps. He looked back at Kurt. He had to at least try and defend him. He was doing so well.. Blaine sighed as he turned back around. Sister Jude walked into the day room and growled as she saw Kurt, starting toward him.

"Sister Jude!" Blaine called.

The blonde woman turned before walking toward him. "You'd better have a good explanation for your friend here.." She said darkly. "Men of the lord do not wear that monstrosity and I will not tolerate it.."

"I-I know it's..different. But he says... He says the pants aren't.. C-Comfortable.."

Sister Jude sighed, spinning on her heel and blowing her whistle, long and loud. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sister Chastity will administer the rest of the medication! Brother Kurt, Brother Blaine..Follow me, please.."

Blaine's eyes went wide. Oh no.. Was she going to punish both of them?

Kurt shrugged, walking with them to Sister Jude's office. Blaine looked terrified.. He nudged him lightly and offered a small smile. Blaine shook his head as they climbed the stairs. They walked into the small depressing room and Sister Jude closed the door behind them. Blaine stared at the floor as he waited for her to speak up.

"Brother Kurt..May I ask you what is on your legs?.." She asked.

"Stocking and shorts." Kurt replied snidely.

"And why, are stocking and shorts on your legs after I specifically told you to wear the black trousers you are meant to wear?.."

"I tried. I didn't like them."

Sister Jude just gave a small chuckle. "Brother Blaine. If you would be so kind as to open my cabinet, please.."

"Yes, Sister." Blaine said quietly. He opened the cabinet with shaky hands. Kurt eyed the different canes on display, something sparking in his eyes.

"Now..Since Brother Kurt here is under your supervision and guidance, I'd like you to choose of those canes.."

Blaine's eyes went wide as he looked to Kurt. Kurt bit his lip, watching Blaine with something dark in his eyes. "Don't be shy Blaine..I deserve it.."

Blaine turned back and ran his fingers over each cane. He knew if he picked a small one, he'd get punished too. He went with one if the medium ones and handed it to Sister Jude. She instructed Kurt to bend over the table and pulled his shorts down. Blaine gasped as he was exposed. There wasn't a flaw or blemish along the smooth porcelain roundness of Kurt's skin. He should've looked away. But there was something about him.. He wanted to reach out and feel.

Sister Jude brought down the first strike and Kurt let out a loud whimper, arching his back. Blaine flinched at the noise but watched Kurt's body intently. With each strike, Kurt would let out a cry of pain and he would jump, but there was something about his face, the way his hips would give a little roll. It almost made Blaine think he was enjoying it. Was he? Blaine bit his lip. Why did this turn him on slightly? He gasped closing his eyes quickly. He couldn't be exposed to this.

After sister Jude finished, Kurt stood, pulling up his shorts with a wince.  
"You'll find a pair of trousers on your bed. I expect to see you wearing them the next time our paths cross."

"Yes, sister.." Kurt breathed out, his cheeks flushed. "One more question.."

"What is it?"

"May I have a cigarette?"

"Get out of here!" Sister Jude growled.

Kurt followed Blaine, who nearly ran out of the office.

"A-Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine.." Kurt sighed. "If I want to stay..I guess I should put those pants on..Walk with me?.."

Blaine nodded as he slowed down. They walked to the room, Kurt asking for a cigarette from a nurse and lighting it as they walked in. "Well..that was an experience.." He said as he pulled his shorts down, revealing the tight white briefs and the garter belt he used to keep his stockings up.

"I-I had never..experienced it before.." Blaine said quietly. It took everything in him to look away from Kurt's long legs.

"It wasn't that bad.." Kurt sighed, Blaine glanced over, seeing the angry red marks across the back of Kurt's upper things.

Blaine closed his eyes again taking in a deep breath. "Dear Lord, take from me anything that is not of you.." he whispered, clutching to his rosary.

"Are you okay?.." Kurt asked slowly.

"Yeah.." Blaine breathed out. "I've just..never felt anything like this.."

Kurt smiled. "Like what?.."

"I-I don't know.."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, his smile not fading. "Brother Blaine..You're not having..ungodly feelings are you?..They'll lock you up in here like that nice reporter woman..Even worse..You'd lose your title.."

"No! N-Not at all!" Blaine said, his innocent eyes wide as he backed away.

Kurt gave a light chuckle. "Are you positive?" He asked, stepping closer to Blaine.

"You shouldn't speak of those things." Blaine said, his voice wavering.

Kurt just smiled, his lips less than an inch from Blaine's. "You're absolutely right.." He said before turning on his heel to pull on the long, black pants.

Blaine's hands were trembling. Kurt had almost kissed him! What was even worse was that he wanted it! Blaine let out a small whimper as he hurried out of the room. He clutched his rosary in his hands before running down the hall to a small empty room where he would always hide away when he felt the need to reflect. He locked the door behind him and immediately dropped to his knees, pressing his clasped hands to his forehead.  
"I b-beg God that I may never for the remainder of my life soil my soul by any sin of i-impurity. I earnestly wish to be pure in thought, word and deed in imitation of your own holy p-purity.." Blaine breathed out. He didn't understand why he was feeling these things. He pledged his life and body to the church.. It had never been a problem before. He was so devoted to The Lord. This was a test. He had to overcome these feelings.  
"P-Protect my eyes, the windows of my soul, from anything that might dim the luster of a heart that must mirror only Christ-like purity..Amen.." Blaine whispered before looking up. He could get through this..And he had to help Kurt see the error of his ways. He couldn't let his friend be thrown out.. Blaine slowly stood and took a deep breath. He could do this.

Kurt walked down to the day room, taking in the dismal atmosphere of Briarcliff. At least it was a place to be..He saw a young brunette sitting alone at the table, wiring something on a scrap of paper. He walked over and sat across from her. "You're not allowed to have pens you know.."

"You gonna tell on me?" She asked. "I see she made you get dressed. You don't really seem like one to follow rules."

Kurt smiled, pulling a cigarette out of the pack on the table. "Got a light?.."

Lana looked around before pulling out a lighter.

Kurt took a long drag before looking at her seriously. "You don't belong here, Lana.."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I read your file last night.." He said under his breath.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"You can either listen to me, or you can rot here.." Kurt spat, keeping his voice quiet.

"What do you want?" Lana asked as she leaned in.

"I know you don't belong here..Because I-I'm..like you..I don't plan on staying long and I can't let someone that I know is sane stay here and end up chewing on her own toes like the rest of these nuts.."

"You want me to leave with you? How?" Kurt had her attention now.

"I can sneak you some clothes..Or something..I don't have the details worked out..But..I want to help you.."

"I'm in."

"Just like that?.." Kurt said, flicking his cigarette.

"Why not? Best case, we get out. Worst, they catch me and I get thrown back in here."

"And I get thrown in with you.."

"So, you better make sure we don't get caught."

Kurt smiled, nodding as he saw Blaine walk in. He looked up. "Blaine. Are you okay? You left in a bit of a hurry.."

"I'm fine. I had something I needed to take care of."

Kurt winked. "I bet.."

Blaine turned his attention away from Kurt. "How are you today, Lana?"

"I'm fine, Brother.." She said, examining him closely. "I was just having a word with Brother, Kurt..He's an absolute joy." She smiled, placing her hand over his.

"He's something else." Blaine said under his breath.

Kurt smiled, finishing his cigarette.

Later that night, Blaine lay alone in his room. Kurt was helping the sisters with the night watch that evening so Blaine had the room to himself. He couldn't get the other man out of his mind. The way he wanted to touch his legs or feel the soft skin of his bottom before those red welts covered it..How he wanted to kiss the pain away from that skin.. Blaine groaned. Maybe if he confessed, these thoughts would lessen. He got up, got dressed, and put on his coat before heading to the church. He had never really needed to confess before. The worst he had ever done was talk back to Sister Jude once. He sighed. He could do this..This was a test.

Kurt walked through the church and spotted the confessional booth. Maybe he could have a bit of fun with whoever was inside. He opened the door and put on a worried voice.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned..It's been a year since my last confession.."

There was nothing but silence and Kurt groaned as he realized it was empty. He sighed. Well that was for nothing. Maybe someone would come. He got out and moved to the other side, making himself comfortable as he waited. Kurt was about to give up just before he heard oncoming footsteps. Someone stepped into the other side and sighed heavily.

Kurt cleared his throat gruffly. And the voice spoke up. "F-Forgive me father..For I have sinned..I've..never confessed before because I've never had a reason to..But..I've been plagued by impure thoughts, father..Impure thoughts about..A-Another man.."

"You said another man? Has this happened before?" Kurt asked, disguising his voice when he realized it was Blaine.

"Only once before, father..That's why I committed myself to the church..So God would give me the strength to not be tempted again.."

"What is it tempting you now? Is it a member of the church? Can you get yourself away from this..problem?"

"He is..A new member.." Blaine's voice was trembling. "He's different from any other man I've ever met..He is creative..A bit of a troublemaker, but that might just be from a troubled past. I want to help him father, I really do..But every time I see him, these thoughts wash over me.."

Kurt couldn't help but grin. He composed himself before speaking. "If you keep trying to help him, these thoughts may not go away. But if you pray, God will help you. I'll pray for you, my son."

"Thank you, Father.." Blaine whispered.

"Have faith. God is always watching."

Blaine nodded, thanking him again before stepping out of the confessional.

Kurt waited until he knew Blaine was gone before leaving. This was it. That cute, innocent man wanted him. He walked back to the asylum and to their room, where Blaine was already in bed.

"Hi." Blaine said quietly.

"Hi.." Kurt said, closing the door behind him and slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"I see you're starting to fit in a little more." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you.." he said, pulling it off. "I have the best mentor after all."

"I'm trying." Blaine chuckled lightly.

Kurt unzipped his pants slowly, looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine swallowed dryly as he turned his back to Kurt. Kurt pulled the black pants down before climbing onto Blaine's bed. "Shh.."

Blaine froze. "W-What are you doing?"

Kurt said nothing, gently turning Blaine's head and looking down into his eyes.

"This is a s-sin."

"Then why does it make you feel so good?" Kurt asked, resting his weight on top of Blaine.

"It's temptation. We're supposed.. To fight it.."

"Do you want to fight it?.." Kurt asked, tracing his fingers down Blaine's jaw.

Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt's touch left his skin on fire as the desire flew through his body. He could feel his strength slowly subsiding. "I-I.."

Kurt sat up slightly, pulling off his undershirt and revealing more of the pale, beautiful skin.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. "Kurt.. This is too wrong.."

Kurt gently grabbed Blaine's hands and placed them on his chest. Blaine's hands were shaking as he felt the smooth skin. "Oh god.."

Kurt giggled at the words, smiling down at Blaine.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want you, Blaine..I feel the desire too..The temptation..God brought us together for a reason..And It wasn't to test us.."

"H-How do you know?" Blaine whispered.

"I can feel it..In here.." He said, placing Blaine's hand over his heart.

"I-I.. I've never.."

"I know.." Kurt said, leaning down to kiss along his jaw. Blaine whimpered as he instinctively turned towards Kurt. Kurt gasped as their lips met and he deepened the kiss, cupping Blaine's cheek. Blaine inhaled sharply as his body moved closer. What was he doing? He couldn't even think right now. This felt too good. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine before he felt Blaine's hands all over him. Blaine stopped thinking. His hands grabbed Kurt's ass and he let out a low moan. Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth, arching into the touch. "B-Blaine.."

"Ohmygod.."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, thrusting down against him. Blaine gasped and wrapped his legs around Kurt. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. "Fuck, Blaine.."

"Kurt.."

"I want you inside of me.."

"Oh Kurt.. Yes.. But.. Touch me first.. Please.."

Kurt nodded, the dim candle light reflecting off of his pale skin. Kurt moved down a bit and pulled Blaine's boxers down. "Blaine..You're..Wow.."

"W-What..?"

"You're so big.." Kurt moaned, leaning down to take Blaine's cock into his mouth. Blaine's mouth dropped as his back arched. He wanted to cry out. He had never felt something so good. Kurt moaned softly as he bobbed he head, sliding his hands under Blaine's undershirt. Blaine reached down and pulled Kurt's hair as he whimpered. Kurt took him to the base, looking up at the young priest. Blaine's cheeks were a rosy pink as his breathing sped up. "Fuck.."

Kurt pulled off, slowly dragging his tongue over the head before pressing a soft kiss to it.

"Kurt.. I-I.. I won't..last.."

Kurt pulled away, grabbing the hem of Blaine's undershirt. Blaine slowly sat up. His nerves were on end as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine's shirt off before kissing him gently.

"H-How do you want me..?"

"On top of me.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

Kurt rolled onto his back, letting Blaine climb on top of him. "Do you want to take off my underwear? Or do you want me to?.."

"I want to.. Can you.. Leave the stockings on?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, nodding. He unhooked his garter clips before looking up at Blaine. Blaine slowly reached down and pulled Kurt's underwear off. Kurt clipped the stockings back onto the garter belt and bent his legs.

"Wow.."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "You like?.."

"I do.." Blaine whispered. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and sucked his finger into his mouth. Blaine shivered. He used his free hand to slowly pump Kurt. Kurt moaned softly, thrusting into Blaine's hand as he swirled his tongue around his finger.

"You're so sexy.."

Kurt let Blaine's finger slip out of his mouth and moved it between his legs. Blaine swallowed dryly as he slowly pressed in. Kurt gasped, spreading his legs wider. Blaine crooked his finger and moaned. "Wow.."

Kurt whined, letting his head fall back. "Blaine..A-Add another.."

Blaine did as Kurt asked and turned his fingers. He paid close attention to how Kurt moved with each turn of his fingers.

Kurt's back arched off of the bed when Blaine rubbed over a nub deep inside of Kurt. "Blaine!"

Something sparked in Blaine's eyes. He rubbed over that spot again. "Right here?"

"Oh god, yes.." Kurt panted. "I need you..Now.."

Blaine nodded as he pulled his fingers out. He climbed on top of Kurt and settled between his thighs. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

"A-Are you ready?" Blaine asked, his voice shaky with nerves.

"I am.." Kurt said softly. "Are you?.."

"No one can know about this.."

Kurt swallowed, something wavering in his eyes but only for a second. "I understand."

Blaine bit his lip. "They'll lock me up.. I-I shouldn't be doing this."

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "It's okay..We have tonight.."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing..Just..Please..I want you.."

Blaine had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Why me?"

"I..I like you..And..You're the only one that's ever been nice to me.."

"You like me?" Blaine asked with hopeful eyes.

Kurt nodded , not looking at him.

"I like you too.."

Kurt quickly looked over at Blaine and his eyebrows kneading together. "Then kiss me.."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him deeply as he slowly pressed into Kurt. Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned deeply as the tight heat surrounded him. Kurt looked up at Blaine, pushing his hips down.

"Oh my god.."

"Blaine..unh..Faster, baby.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine gripped the sheets and he rolled his hips. "So good.."

Kurt rolled his body. "Do I feel good around you, Blaine?..Tell me.."

"You feel..s-so good.."

Kurt moaned. "I want you to come inside of me.."

Blaine whimpered as he buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine, his moans growing higher.

"Shh.. Shh, Kurt.."

Kurt bit his lip. "Fuck me..I'm your dirty little boy.." He smiled.

Everything in Blaine tightened. "I-I'm gonna... O-Oh fuck.."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "Me too..Ungh..Touch me..Please."

Blaine reached between them and pumped Kurt in time with his thrusts. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's in a passionate kiss before he gave a high whine and came. Blaine's vision went white as he came hard inside of Kurt. Kurt clawed down Blaine's back as they panted harshly, Blaine shaking in his arms. When Blaine slowly fluttered his lashes open, a feeling of guilt filled him.

Kurt let out a soft sigh before kissing Blaine gently. "That was amazing.."

"Yeah.."

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled out of him. "Are you okay?.."

Blaine nodded. "I'm fine."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, rubbing over it gently.

"Why don't I feel good?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Because you won't let yourself."

"What do you mean?" Blaine whispered.

"You don't need to feel guilty about this Blaine..It made you feel good..And it really made me feel good." Kurt chuckled.

"I just feel..like something bad is going to happen."

"Trust me..Nothing bad will happen.."

"Okay.."

"Did you really mean it?..When you said you like me?.." Kurt whispered.

"Why would I lie?" Blaine asked seriously.

"I've been told that before..And it's been a lie.."

"Did you lie to me?"

"Not..About that.."

"What about then? And.. If you don't..like me.. Please tell me now.. I-I.." Blaine took a deep breath to calm his nerves. What was wrong with him?

"I really like you, Blaine..You make me feel safe and..Like I don't have to hide..But..I..Feel like I should tell you.."

"Tell me what?"

"I-I'm not a priest.."

"W-What?"

"Please don't hate me.." Kurt whispered, looking down.

"Why did you lie?" Blaine asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I had nowhere else to go.." He said, his voice trembling.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "What happened to you?"

Kurt looked terrified. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay.." Blaine said nervously.

"I killed someone.."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "You what?!"

Kurt slapped his hand over Blaine's mouth and looked into his eyes. Blaine stared back at Kurt. What had he just done?

"Please.." Kurt whispered, his eyes pleading.

"Please what?"

"Don't scream..Don't turn me in.."

"Why? Why did you do it?" Blaine asked , scooting away.

"I don't remember..I got in an argument with her and she threatened to turn me into Westwood asylum for..Being..A homosexual..Next thing I know..I'm covered in blood, holding an axe..And..R-Rachel was dead on the floor..I ended up in Westwood anyway after pleading insanity.."

Blaine shook his head. "This isn't happening."

"Blaine, please..I-I never meant to hurt anyone.."

"So, why'd you do it?" Blaine asked with tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"I blacked out..She was my best friend..I don't even remember.." Kurt said, tears filling his own eyes. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, but I had to tell you the truth.."

Blaine brought his knees up to his chest. His breathing sped up as he started to panic.

Kurt pulled away. "Blaine..No, please.."

Blaine's mind raced. Why him? Was he being punished for not fighting his feelings? Did he deserve this?

Kurt's paniced. He was going to tell..He was going to turn him in..He..He wasn't going to love him.. Tears streamed down Kurt's cheeks as he quickly wrapped himself around Blaine. "Blaine..No.."

Blaine broke down into tears. "Y-You could..black out..at any time.."

"No..No..Please.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheeks. "I want to be with you..We can leave this place together.."

"H-How?" Blaine whispered.

"We can go..Find a life together that no one can tell us is wrong.."

Blaine closed his eyes. "Okay.."

"Really?.."

"I-I just threw away everything I've worked for.." Blaine whispered hoarsely. "If I don't go.. They'll throw me in with the patients.."

Kurt's smile faded. Blaine didn't want to run away with him. He felt like he had no other choice.. Blaine wiped his eyes. "I chose to do this with you. There's no turning back.. I-I won't be forgiven."

Kurt nodded, slowly lowering his hands. "Okay.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Why did you say we had tonight? You were going to leave me.."

Kurt swallowed. "I didn't think you'd want to leave with me.."

"And now?"

"We have forever .."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine felt numb. He had failed the Lord's test. And now he was running off with a murderer. This was his punishment. Kurt looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. He could feel it. Blaine didn't want him. Another lie. "T-Try to get some sleep.."

Blaine turned over. How was he supposed to sleep? He gave in. He tried. He actually liked Kurt. But he was a murderer. How could this have happened? Blaine should've listened to Sister Jude. Kurt had brought nothing but trouble and heartbreak. Blaine felt used and alone.

Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's temple before climbing up to his bunk and waiting for Blaine to fall asleep. It felt like hours had gone by before he heard the light snoring beneath him. Kurt quietly climbed out of the bed and get dressed before writing a hasty note and placing it on Blaine's dresser, tears falling from his eyes. This was it. He was doing the right thing. Blaine didn't want to leave his life with the church. Now no one would have to know. He looked over at Blaine once more before grabbing the clothes he stole from various Nuns' rooms for Lana. His heart broke as he walked out of the room and snuck down to the patient's corridor. He pulled a key out of his shoe and unlocked the door. "Lana.." He whispered. "Lana, It's Kurt.."

"I'm ready." She whispered back. Kurt gave her the clothes and waited for her to change. When she was in the nun's outfit, she joined him.

"Looks good on you.." He said, giving a weak smile.

"Thanks.. I hate it.."

Kurt chuckled, "Come on.."

They walked down the spiral staircase and Lana kept her head down. They made it to the security desk and the man spoke up.

"Where are you headed, brother?.."

Kurt froze, looking to him. "To perform last rights on Sister Melody's father. We don't have time for idle chit chat.."

The security guard nodded. "You have my prayers."

Kurt led her out the front door and smiled.

"What now?" Lana asked once they were outside. "Where do we go?"

"I have a place a couple of miles out..If we walk a bit we can catch a cab..I don't think he'll make us pay in this.."

Lana nodded. "Okay. So, what's your story?"

Kurt looked down as they walked before quietly telling her what he told Blaine. He waited for her to scream, or to run, but she stayed by his side, looking a little shocked at most.

"We can't always control what we do." Lana said softly. "It's scary. I can't even imagine how scary it is for you."

Kurt stopped walking, looking at the woman with tears in his eyes. "Thank you.."

"Thank you." Lana said seriously. "You can't be all bad. You saw what they were doing to me and got me out."

Kurt smiled, wiping his tears before the continued to walk. "Everyone has always ran from me..Even before..I guess I just have one of those faces people like to lie to and abandon.." He said, giving a humorless laugh.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"When I told my dad I was..a homosexual..He left me alone..I was sixteen and I had to raise myself until I found a guy..He told me he loved me, got what he wanted and left..After high school, I moved in with Rachel and thought all of my troubles were over..Until her boyfriend started to show interest in me..I stayed away from him..I would never do that to her..But she walked in on him..Trying to kiss me..And that's how the fight started.."

"Oh god." Lana sighed. "What happened to the boyfriend?"

"He left before things got ugly..But when he came back and saw me trying to clean up the mess, he called the cops." Kurt said quietly.

"I hope I'm not prying.. But it seemed that you and Brother Blaine were getting close. Did you like him?"

Kurt swallowed, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it with a match. He took a deep breath. "I do..But a few hours ago..We had sex..I told him everything. He screamed..looked terrified of me.."

"You got him to do that?" Lana asked, surprised. "He seemed so devoted.."

Kurt gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "He wanted me..From the minute he saw me..He even told me to keep my stockings on.."

Lana couldn't help but giggle. "Never would've thought he was that type. So, he freaked out? What did you do?"

"I tried to tell him about how I was really a good person..He was still shaken at the fact that we had sex..He kept saying how he failed..So I told him to run away with me and he said he would..But his eyes looked..Almost dead..It scared me because his eyes were always so bright and full of hope and innocence. I feel like..I stole part of him that I can never give back..I want to give it back.."

"But he said he'd come.. Why isn't he here? You could try." Lana said.

"He didn't want to be with me.." Kurt sighed. "Not after what I told him. He wanted to leave because he felt he'd betrayed the church and had no other choice..His heart is with God..I know he'll try to make it right and be forgiven by whatever's floating around up there.." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt.. You know what they'll do to him. It'll be way worse than my experience."

Kurt looked to Lana. "He wouldn't turn himself in to the asylum..He'd forget it happened..Pray the gay away." Kurt said bitterly.

"Do you think he can hide it?" Lana asked with worry.

"He's hidden it this long.." Kurt said, throwing his cigarette down and hailing a cab.

Blaine read the note with trembling hands. Kurt left him..He left him alone with this horrible sin in his heart. He clutched the note as he sat back on the bed. This wasn't happening. They were supposed to go together. He read over it again. Blaine did want to be with Kurt..He thought about it through the night..How nice it would be to be himself and not punish himself for wanting to love this man. He quickly got dressed and wiped his tears. He couldn't believe this. He nearly ran to Sister Jude's office and fell to his knees in front of her, clutching to her skirt. "Sister, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. "I've failed you and I've failed God! I-I deserve to be punished for my s-sins.."

"Get up, Brother." Sister Jude said. She hated groveling. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine slowly stood, wiping his eyes and sniffing, but it helped none as he trembled. "I-I've sinned, Sister..And I can't take it back..I'm impure in His eyes..And my own.."

"Sit down. What happened?"

Blaine sat, trying to calm himself. "I..I committed sins of the flesh.."

"With one of the Sisters?" Sister Jude asked.

Blaine shook his head. "W-With Brother Kurt.."

"I see." Sister Jude sighed. "I knew he'd be trouble. But you wanted him here. You leave me with no choice, Brother."

Blaine kept his head down as he cried. "I know, Sister..I know..I want to make myself right again.."

A little over a year went by. Kurt and Lana were roommates. They had found jobs in a small city away from Briarcliff. But Blaine never once left Kurt's mind. One day the urge to see him became too much. He drove to Briarcliff, wondering if Blaine still even worked there anymore. But he had to see him. He had to make things right.

When he got there, he hoped he wouldn't run into Sister Jude. He found one of the Sisters and stopped her. "Hi.. I used to have a friend who worked here. Brother Blaine. Is he still here?"

The nun's eyes went sad. "Um..He's still here, but Brother Blaine no longer works here.."

"I don't understand." Kurt said.

"He's a patient.."

"What? Why?"

The nun lead him through the halls. "Last year he came to Sister Jude and told her about his..indiscretion..with another member of the church..a brother.." She whispered.

Kurt's eyes went wide. Blaine turned himself in. "Can I see him?"

She nodded lightly. "He should be in the day room."

Kurt followed her and gasped as he immediately saw the mop of dark curls sitting alone at a table. He walked over and sat across from him. "Blaine?.."

Blaine slowly looked up. His heart raced as he saw the man before him. "No.. No.."

"Blaine, calm down.." Kurt said, tears already filling his eyes. Blaine looked terrible. He was even thinner, covered in bruises..His hair was a bit longer than it was before but short enough for Kurt to see the burns on his temples from electroshock therapy. "I never wanted this to happen to you.."

"Y-You left me. You knew.." Blaine whispered.

"I thought you would just..pray for forgiveness and..Forget about me.."

"How could I forget?!" Blaine yelled. "After what happened that night.."

Kurt jumped, his eyes wide as he stared into the whiskey-colored ones across from him. All of the innocence and joy was gone. Replaced with anger and pain.  
"You didn't want to leave with me, Blaine..I could feel it..I could see it.."

Blaine shook his head. "I wanted you. I-I thought we'd be happy. But you killed that dream." He spat bitterly.

Kurt shook his head, looking down. "I have to get you out.."

"Why? You didn't want me. You got what you wanted."

"I wanted you.." Kurt said seriously. "But you were..So torn up about sleeping with me..About what I'd done..I thought you were afraid of me. You only wanted to run away with me because you thought you had no other choice.."

"How would you know? You never asked me! You told me we'd be together. You made me believe then left!"

Kurt hushed Blaine, looking into his eyes. "I know that!" He whispered harshly. "And it has haunted me every day of my life since I left..I thought you'd stay with the church..I thought it was what was best for you.."

Blaine laughed humorlessly. "And now you're coming to be my knight in shining armor?"

"I don't want you to stay here and punish yourself..You don't deserve to be punished.." Kurt said seriously.

"You're the only one that believes that." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine..There's a whole new world coming to life out there..People accepting of us. Other people like us.."

"I'll never see that. They won't let me leave here."

"Go to Sister Jude..Tell her you're cured. Blaine..I couldn't live with myself knowing you're locked away in here being tortured."

"She won't believe me. Especially if you come to take me away."

"There has to be a way out.." Kurt whispered, tears in his eyes.

"You found a way." Blaine whispered. "They tightened up security after you left with Lana. I can't just walk out."

Kurt nodded, lacing his fingers with Blaine's and wiping his tears.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. His bottom lip trembled. "I-I just wanted to be..happy.."

"Then why did you do this to yourself? Turn yourself in?!" Kurt asked, suddenly angry.

"I had nothing! You showed me who I was then fucking left me here to rot! How the hell was I supposed to pretend after what you showed me?!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt gasped, looking down. "What I showed you?.."

"You showed me how amazing it was.. How good it felt to be who I really am.. I couldn't hide that after..after what we did.."

Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Blaine.."

Sister Mary Eunice came over. "Blaine.. It's time for your treatment."

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "No.. Please.. No.."

"What treatment?.." Kurt asked, looking up at her.

"It's a shock treatment. It's really been helping Blaine." She explained.

"That's barbaric..It's nineteen-seventy, not the forties!"

"This is the way we run things here, sir."

Kurt was seething. He had to do something. Anything. He felt helpless as two male nurses grabbed Blaine's arms and lifted him.

"Kurt.." Blaine whimpered.

"Blaine..I'll still be here when you come back..I swear.."

Tears stung at Blaine's eyes as he was carried away. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself as he waited. It felt like forever until a nurse led Blaine back into the room. He looked dazed..Not right..

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

He sat Blaine down and Blaine slowly looked up at Kurt, his mouth open slightly.

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered. His heart was breaking. "I'll find a way. I promise."

Blaine leaned in, resting his head against Kurt's chest. "Brother Kurt.." He whispered, smiling.

"You remember." Kurt sighed with relief.

"We're gonna run away together..Right?.." Blaine slurred.

Kurt kissed Blaine's curls. "We are. But you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, looking up at Kurt. "Okay.."

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "I'm getting you out of here."

Blaine's eyes looked dull and vacant, but Kurt could swear he saw a spark of hope.

"Blaine.. Listen to me. I need to know where you sleep."

"In the..Male ward.."

"Can you tell me which one?" Kurt asked.

"I..I think..Two-forty-two.."

Kurt nodded. "I'm going to get Lana tonight. We'll come back for you. Okay?"

Blaine gave a dazed smile. "Really?..Oh, Kurt.."

"I've missed you, Blaine.."

A nurse came over and pulled Blaine off of Kurt. "None of that.."

"It was just a hug. We're friends." Kurt sighed.

The nurse looked over at Kurt. "I think it's time for you to leave.."

"Fine." Kurt said, rolling his eyes at her. "Blaine, I'll be back. Okay? Wait for me."

"Okay.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt gave a small smile before walking away. He drove back to the house, his mind racing. How was he going to pull this off? He ran inside. "Lana! Are you home?!"

"I'm in the room!" She called.

Kurt hurried to her. "I need your help."

She looked up from her typewriter. "What's wrong?"

"I-I saw Blaine.."

"Is he okay?.."

Kurt shook his head. "He went to Sister Jude. He confessed to everything. They committed him." He said as tears filled his eyes. "Lana.. They're giving him those shock treatments.."

Lana's eyebrows knit together. "Oh god.."

"We have to get him out.."

"We will..I know a way and we can get him out..Tonight.."

Kurt threw his arms around her. "Oh my god.. Thank you.. Thank you so much!"

Lana smiled. "Come on. We have to prepare.."

Kurt nodded, unable to hid his grin.

That night, Lana led Kurt around the back of the asylum.

"You're positive, right?"

One hundred percent." She said quietly. "Over there.." She said, pointing to the entrance to the tunnel with her flashlight.

Kurt nodded as he followed her. They snuck down the dark tunnel. It smelled like death, and something didn't feel right about it, but he needed to do this for Blaine. He had never seen a place so dark. He had to think positive. They made it to the end and Kurt helped Lana pry open the heavy metal door. Lana gave Kurt an encouraging smile. They were almost there. Kurt turned off his flashlight as they crept through the empty corridor to the male ward. They looked at the room numbers. "Here it is. Two-forty-two.."

Kurt still had the key he stole the night he rescued Lana. Hopefully it worked for all of the rooms.. He took a deep breath as he tried. To his surprise, it opened. Kurt slowly walked in. "Blaine?"

Blaine was curled up on the bed, his knees to his chest and his head down. Kurt walked over and rubbed his back. "Blaine.. It's me. It's Kurt."

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered, looking up. "Th-They did it again..After..You left.." He mumbled.

"Shh.. Come on. We have to hurry."

Blaine stood on unsteady legs and Lana let him wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go.."

They carefully carried Blaine out and down the hall. They heard footsteps and hid in a nearby closet before the danger passed. They made it back to the tunnel and helped Blaine through the darkness.

"Just a bit further." Kurt said softly. "The car is right through the woods."

Blaine was weak, nearly going limp in their arms. Lana grunted, speeding up. "Come on, Blaine..Almost out.."

"Hold on." Kurt stopped and picked Blaine up. "Alright. Let's hurry."

Lana walked ahead before they made it to the car. She opened the back door, letting Kurt put Blaine in the back seat. Kurt slid in next to Blaine and held him close. "It's okay now.. You're safe.."

Lana climbed in the front and quickly drove them away. Blaine looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "Kurt..Kurt.."

"I'm here, baby.." Kurt whispered.

"Thank you..I-I was gonna die in there.."

"I wasn't going to let that happen."

Blaine reached up, touching Kurt's face softly. "Kiss me.."

Kurt smiled as he leaned in, pressing their lips together softly. Blaine inhaled softly, his lips moving with Kurt's. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips. "I'm so sorry."

"No..You're here..You're my angel.."

"I've missed that beautiful face so much." Kurt said quietly. "Maybe now..I can finally hear you sing sometime.."

Blaine smiled lightly. "I want to..But..I'm so tired.."

"Not now, sweetie." Kurt said. "Right now, you can sleep. It's kind of a long drive."

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes. Kurt played with his curls as the car grew silent. Kurt felt a weight being lifted off of him. Blaine looked so peaceful.

When they made it home, the sun was starting to rise. Kurt showed Blaine inside. "You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

"No.." Blaine whispered. "Lay with me..I-I need you.."

Kurt nodded. He thanked Lana again before heading to his room. Blaine pulled off the uncomfortable uniform, revealing more bruising. "C-Can you help me shower?.." he whispered. Blaine had changed so much in a year..

"Of course. Come here." Kurt helped Blaine to the bathroom and ran a bath for him.

Blaine looked so fragile as Kurt helped him into the tub. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome." Kurt grabbed a rag and started with Blaine's back. Blaine closed his eyes, humming softly. "What did they do to you?" Kurt whispered.

"The male nurses..Would beat me up if I'd even look at them..I'm not a member of the church anymore..And..They used the shock treatments on me..To make me forget you.."

"I'm so sorry.." Kurt said brokenly. "This is my fault."

"No..I wanted to get better..What they did to me wasn't your fault."

"I should've just taken you with us."

"You just wanted what was best for me.." Blaine said seriously. "It doesn't matter now. I'm out..And I'm not mad at you..I was..But I'm not.."

Kurt nodded as he continued to wash Blaine.

"That feels so good.." Blaine whispered.

"Good. You need to relax."

Blaine winced as Kurt gently washed over the wounds on his temple.

"Tilt your head back. I'll wash your hair."

Blaine nodded, doing as Kurt said. "Kurt.." He sighed happily

"Yes Blaine?"

"I'm just so happy.."

"Good. You deserve happiness.."

Kurt cleaned Blaine before dressing him and getting him to bed. Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"Yelling at you, yesterday.."

"I deserved it." Kurt said softly. "I should've come sooner. When I saw you, Blaine..." his voice broke. "I-I.."

Blaine just shook his head, pulling Kurt closer. "No..I used to see you..After the treatments..I'd see you everywhere..They were trying to get me to forget you and I couldn't get you out of my mind..I hated it how it hurt..But..I loved seeing you..Even if you weren't real.."

"Maybe we're both crazy." Kurt chuckled lightly.

Blaine laughed softly. "I..I never stop thinking about that night.."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"It is..I think of how..Good it felt.."

"I really did like you. That wasn't all I wanted that night." Kurt said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be with you. More than just sex."

Blaine smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Kurt kissed his forehead. "I still have those stockings somewhere."

Blaine gasped softly. "R-Really?.."

Kurt grinned. "I do."

Blaine bit his lip. "C-Can you put them on?"

"Are you sure you can handle that right now?" Kurt asked softy. "We've got all the time in the world now."

Blaine nodded. "I can..I just..I missed you so much..Even though we only knew each other a few short days.."

"Give me a minute." Kurt said. He got up and dug around his dresser drawers before disappearing into the bathroom. Blaine moved up the bed a bit, his breath speeding up.

Kurt took a little longer than Blaine expected. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Is this too much..?"

Blaine gasped as he looked to Kurt. He was wearing his stockings and garter belt, but also a black pair of panties and a corset. "K-Kurt.."

"What do you think?" Kurt asked as he walked over.

"Y-You look amazing.."

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine. "I want you to take your time. Touch me. Feel me."

Blaine swallowed. He still had a hard time accepting himself as this..As a homosexual. But Kurt made him feel so good.

"It's just us, baby. Lana likes girls. She won't judge." Kurt said softly.

"I know..I just..My whole life..I've been told it was wrong..But..It doesn't feel wrong.."

"Because it's not. It's real. It feels good. Why spend our lives hiding and being miserable?"

Blaine ran his trembling hands up Kurt's thighs.

Kurt moaned softly. "You're so beautiful, Blaine. I can't tell you how much I love your curls."

Blaine blushed. "R-Really?.."

Kurt nodded. "I do."

"Thank you...I always gelled them down..The..Other brothers would tease me."

"They're just jealous." Kurt smiled. "No one wants them."

Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's slim waist. "You want me.."

"I want only you." Kurt said as he rolled his hips down. Blaine gasped. It was so different seeing Kurt in the bright daylight filtering through the window. Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine. Blaine moaned softly, pulling back. "I want to look at you.."

"Okay.."

Blaine ran his fingers across the lace, his eyes wide as he took in everything about the beautiful man above him. Kurt bit his lip as he watched Blaine.

"Kurt..Can..Can you be inside of me this time?"

"If you're ready." Kurt said softly.

"I am.." Blaine said."When I used to think of you..I-I'd use my..fingers." He blushed deeply.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck. "Tell me about that."

Blaine moaned softly. "I just..My body ached for you..I wanted you there..To fill me up.."

"How did it feel?"

"So good..I pushed deeper and I felt something, and came..Just..Crying out for you.."

Kurt moaned deeply. "Fuck.. Do you want to ride me? Want me on top?"

"I-I'd like you on top.." Blaine whispered, tracing over the top edge of Kurt's corset.

Kurt rolled his hips down. "Want my fingers first?"

Blaine nodded. "But..Can I touch you some more first?.."

"Of course."

Blaine rolled them over, rubbing over Kurt's hips.

"Blaine.."

He leaned down, kissing across the pale skin. He let out a shaky breath before kissing over Kurt's member.

Kurt's head fell back. "Yes.. Explore me, baby.."

Blaine moaned, pulling his bottoms down and gasping as Kurt's cock sprang free.  
"Oh my.."

"Miss my cock?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine's cheeks flushed again. "Yes.." He whispered, pulling the bottoms off.

"Embrace it, Blaine. Touch it. Feel me.. Suck me."

Blaine lifted a shaky hand and caressed the side of Kurt's throbbing cock. He traced the veins with the tip of his finger before replacing his finger with his tongue. Kurt saw him shudder as he tasted the salty skin.

"You like that, baby? Like tasting my dick?"

Blaine whined, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against it. "Yes, Kurt.." He moaned. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine ran his lips up to the head, sticking his tongue out to lick at the slit.

"Mmm.. Yes.."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes before sucking the head into his mouth. Kurt gasped at the gesture. Blaine moaned, closing his eyes as he bobbed his head, taking a little more with each down-stroke.

"Just like that.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine was trembling. He reached behind himself, rubbing over his hole. It wasn't much, but the dry friction felt so good. Kurt watched with lust-filled eyes. "Damn.."

Blaine wanted more in his mouth. He felt so needy..So empty. He forced himself down more, gasping as he felt Kurt hit the back of his throat.

"Blaine!"

Blaine gagged, pulling off to catch his breath.

"That was so good, baby.."

Blaine whimpered. "I need you, Kurt.." He got out desperately.

"Come here. Let me get you ready."

Blaine nodded, letting Kurt flip them over.

Kurt scooted down the bed and spread Blaine's legs. "Trust me, okay?"

Blaine nodded, his body on fire under Kurt's hands. Kurt gripped Blaine's thighs as he licked at his hole. Blaine let out a long, loud cry of Kurt's name, his back arching off of the bed. Kurt smiled. That angle pushed his tongue in deep. Blaine was falling apart. He pulled on the sheets, pushing his hips down against Kurt. Kurt worked his tongue faster.

"Kurt! I-I'm gonna come!"

Kurt pulled back. "Not yet."

"Oh, Kurt..Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

"Calm down, beautiful. You'll have me in a minute."

Blaine nodded, trying to slow his breathing.

Kurt slowly climbed on top of Blaine. "I've wanted to be inside of you so badly."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I love how you talk.."

Kurt licked across Blaine's bottom lip. "You ready to take my big cock?"

Blaine made a tiny, helpless noise. "Y-Yes.."

Kurt kissed his neck as he slowly pressed the tip in.

"Ungh!" Blaine gasped, wrapping his arms and legs around Kurt.

"You are so fucking tight!"

"More.."

Kurt gripped the sheets as he pushed in.

"Kurt..Yes, baby..More.." Blaine whispered.

"Shit.."

"So full..Full of you..Kurt..You're here.." He whined, pulling the laces of the corset until it slipped off. Blaine clutched to his back, kissing across his chest.  
"You're here.." He said again.

"I'm with you." Kurt whispered as he bottomed out. Blaine let out a broken whine as a tear escaped . "Blaine.. Why are you crying?.."

Blaine clutched to Kurt. "I-It hurts..B-But, it's because I'm h-happy."

Kurt kissed his curls. "Tell me when to move."

Blaine nodded, his tiny frame trembling underneath Kurt. Kurt rubbed Blaine's side. "It's okay, baby."

Blaine's heart fluttered at the name. "Y-You can move."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he slowly started to thrust. Blaine inhaled deeply. "A-Ah.."

"Blaine.."

"Ohh..That feels good.."

Kurt moaned in Blaine's ear. "Yes.."

"Talk to me..Please..L-Like you were earlier.."

"You like taking me? Want to be my little whore?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "My fucking cock whore?"

Blaine gasped harshly. "Oh, Kurt..Yes..Yes..I-I.."

"Say it." Kurt growled as he sped up.

"I-I...I'm your wh-..Whore.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt moaned deeply. "All mine, baby."

"Your..Whore.." Blaine moaned a bit louder. Kurt grinned as he bit at the olive toned skin. "Kurt..F-Faster.."

Kurt gripped his hips and fucked into Blaine harder.

"Kurt! I'm close!"

"Come with me, Blaine.."

Blaine rolled his hips, pulling Kurt down for a deep kiss. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as his orgasm hit him. Blaine felt Kurt fill him and gasped, coming across his own stomach. Kurt panted as he slowed his thrusts.

"Kurt..That was amazing.."

"You're amazing.."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I want you to stay in me forever.."

Kurt chuckled softly as he kissed Blaine's forehead.

"What's funny?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"You're adorable."

Blaine blushed lightly. "Kurt.."

Kurt pulled out and lay next to Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You're beautiful.."

Kurt smiled as he looked down. "Thank you."

"Thank you so much Kurt..I don't think..I..I would've lasted much longer in there.."

"I know.. Let's not think about that. You're here now."

"I just wanted you to know how grateful I am.."

"I'm glad you let me take you." Kurt said softly.

"I wouldn't have gone with anyone else.." Blaine said, smiling.

"Good." Kurt said, cuddling Blaine from behind.

"I love you.." Blaine whispered.

"I.. I love you too.."

Blaine turned over. "Really?.."

"I never stopped thinking about you." Kurt said quietly. "The night I left.. I knew I wanted you. But I honestly thought you only wanted me because of the guilt."

"At first..I felt like I was being punished..And I couldn't stay with the church..But in the morning..I knew it was a blessing..And that God sent you to me to find the happiness I deserve..God would never give me something..That makes me feel so full of love and then condemn me for it.."

Kurt smiled softly. "I agree."

Blaine gave a genuine smile. "You're perfect.."

Kurt shook his head. "Far from it."

"That's not true..Everyone has a past..But you're a good person..I don't know if you believe in God, Kurt..But I feel in my heart you're forgiven for whatever you've done.."

"Thank you.."

Blaine smiled. "You don't have to thank me.."

Kurt nodded. He didn't believe in God. Or the afterlife. None of it. But Blaine believing he could be forgiven made Kurt feel a little better about himself.

"I love you, Kurt.." Blaine smiled.

"I love you, Blaine."


End file.
